


The Chaperone

by radioactivesaltghoul



Series: reylo-oriented polyamory [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, No Pregnancy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Soft Regency Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, please forgive historical inaccuracies in favor of the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactivesaltghoul/pseuds/radioactivesaltghoul
Summary: When Rose realizes her new friend Miss Rey Kenobi, and her childhood friend Ben Solo are interested in each other but are both too shy to start a conversation, she hatches a plan: she’ll invite Ben over for tea and ask Rey to be their chaperone.It backfires, of course, but no one’s complaining about this turn of events, least of all Rose.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo/Rose Tico, Rey/Rose Tico
Series: reylo-oriented polyamory [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077308
Comments: 22
Kudos: 52
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection, Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	The Chaperone

**Author's Note:**

> polyamory isn't really a kink so much as a sexuality, but group sex sure as hell is!
> 
> and no, it didn't take much convincing for me to decide to write another reyroselo threesome.

The return of Mr and Mrs Kenobi to —shire is the talk of the town for days, not only because they had been missed when they’d moved to London twenty years ago, but because they bring along a young lady named Rey whom they had adopted as their ward. Rose hears about this from Paige, who heard about it from Miss Korr Sella. “Isn’t it exciting?” Paige gushes. “This is the perfect excuse for a ball.”

“But the town hosts a dance every Thursday,” Rose protests. “I fail to see why we need an excuse.”

“The town dance is never fully attended, Rose,” Paige reminds her. “You know this.” She lowers her voice to whisper, “I hear the Organa-Solos will be hosting. Rumor has it that they and the Kenobis are old friends. Mr and Mrs Kenobi were close with Mrs Organa-Solo’s parents.”

Now _that_ is worth discussing, Rose thinks, but it’s only because of Ben Solo, the only son of Mr and Mrs Organa-Solo. A handsome bachelor of nine-and-twenty, everyone knows he must be in want of a suitable wife. They’re acquainted enough that it’s not improper for them to share a dance at a ball—maybe two, if the partners are scarce enough that it wouldn’t be obvious that he favors her—but she would hardly describe their relationship as _courting_.

Rose crosses paths with Miss Rey Kenobi a few days later while she and Paige are shopping for new linen. Mrs Organa-Solo is there along with a much older woman and a woman who looks to be a few years younger than Rose. “Well, if it isn’t Mrs Tico and her two lovely daughters!” Mrs Organa-Solo cries. “Satine, I must introduce you. The Ticos have lived in —shire for years, and Miss Paige and Miss Rose would be wonderful acquaintances for your Rey.”

Rose tries not to stare too much at Miss Kenobi while introductions are made. Mrs Kenobi is old enough to be Miss Kenobi’s grandmother, but she treats her ward as her daughter. Rose wonders what the story there is, although it would be highly inappropriate to ask.

Paige, evidently, is just as curious as Rose is. “You must accompany us on our morning walk tomorrow,” she says to Miss Kenobi. “We would love to show you around —shire.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Mrs Kenobi says. “Please call upon us tomorrow. I’m sure my ward would love to get to know some ladies her age.”

Miss Kenobi agrees, giving Rose a shy smile that makes her heart beat a little harder. She chalks it up to the excitement of meeting a new friend. It’s been a while since she made a new acquaintance.

The next day finds Rose and Miss Kenobi exploring the land surrounding the Ticos’ house. Paige is feeling indisposed, so it’s just the two of them. “I’m grateful you came to call on me,” she says to Rose. “This is all so different from London. I’m afraid my manners will seem lacking.”

“Nonsense,” Rose assures her. “I think this could be the start of a wonderful friendship.”

And it is. Rose corresponds with Miss Kenobi daily, even though they spend most of their afternoons together now. _Please, call me Rey,_ she writes in a letter two weeks later. _Maybe this is too forward of me, but I think our friendship has reached the point where we can drop the formalities._

It’s around this time that Mrs Organa-Solo expresses interest in spending time with the Ticos. It’s clear that she wishes her son would find a wife from one of the ladies in —shire, but when the six of them—Rose, Paige, their mother, Mrs Organa-Solo, her husband, and her son—dine one evening it becomes very clear that Ben Solo is uninterested in marriage. He’s standoffish, which Paige says is rude but Rose thinks may simply be shyness.

Or maybe she’s projecting onto him. She’d like to spend more time with him, but it would be inappropriate for her to initiate a more intimate acquaintance with him. They used to play together on occasion when they were younger, but it’s been years since that was an appropriate thing for them to do.

Three weeks after the Kenobis arrive in —shire, the Organa-Solos host a ball in their honor. Rose and Paige are in their finest gowns, whispering about who is likely to attend and what may happen at the ball. Gossip isn’t very becoming of them, but Rose can’t stop herself from wondering what Ben Solo will do and who he’ll dance with.

She also can’t stop herself from wondering how beautiful Rey will look when she’s dressed in a fine ballgown, but that’s simply because they’ve fallen into such an easy friendship, of course.

Alderaan Manor is splendid, as is the ball. Rey finds Rose as soon as she arrives and the two of them spend the evening whispering about all of the residents of —shire. Ben is nowhere in sight, which is disappointing, but Rose supposes that’s not surprising given his standoffishness.

“Who is that?” Rey asks a little later into the evening. Rose follows her line of sight and isn’t completely surprised to see her friend’s lovestruck expression pointed in the direction of the man she’s been scanning the ballroom for all night.

“That’s Ben Solo,” Rose replies. “The only son of Mrs Organa-Solo and her husband.”

“He’s—” Rey is apparently at a loss for words, but that’s okay.

“I know,” Rose says wryly. “Would you like me to introduce you two?”

Rey tears her gaze away from Ben to gape at Rose. “You know him? Is he single?”

“As far as I know,” she answers. “Come on. I think he’s rather shy, but we’re well enough acquainted that I can introduce you two.”

Ben seems surprised to see Rose approach him. “Miss Tico,” he says, nodding at her. He looks like he’s about to say something else, and then his gaze shifts and lands on Rey.

It’s immediately clear that he’s as struck with Rey as she is with him. Watching the two of them make bumbling introductions fills her with a mix of pride and sadness that she doesn’t quite understand.

The dance ends, giving Ben the perfect opportunity to ask Rey for a dance. Instead, he turns his gaze on Rose. “Miss Tico,” he says. “Would you care to join me for a dance?”

Rose looks to Rey, whose expression is suddenly completely shut down. “I—sure,” Rose says, taking his hand.

The dance offers them an opportunity to talk in private, despite being surrounded by a ballroom full of people. “Your friend,” Ben says. “She’s the ward of Mr and Mrs Kenobi?”

Rose confirms this. “I’m surprised you two haven’t been introduced already,” she says. “Your parents are old friends of the Kenobis, are they not?”

He flashes her a wry smile. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m not exactly thrilled with my mother’s obvious matchmaking efforts. I now regret the opportunity to meet Miss Kenobi sooner.”

“She’s wonderful,” Rose says. “She’s beautiful and so accomplished. I’m grateful that we have become such close friends so quickly.” When Ben doesn’t pry for more information, Rose adds, “I’m sure she’d love to dance with you, were you to ask her.”

His cheeks look rather pink suddenly. “I’m—I’m not so sure,” he mutters.

“You should give her the opportunity to say no for herself,” Rose chides, “but I don’t think you need to worry about that.”

Ben doesn’t look quite convinced. “Perhaps,” he mutters. Rose doesn’t understand why he thinks Rey wouldn’t want to dance with him after the way she’d looked at him, but there’s no way to remind him that he’s handsome, rich, and charming (in a shy sort of way) that isn’t completely improper.

The dance finishes and they part ways, returning to where they’d left Rey, who’s still standing by herself, watching them with an expression that Rose doesn’t understand. Ben looks like he’s about to ask Rey for the next dance, but he turns away, giving Rose a jerky bow before walking off. _What was that?_ Rose wonders.

“Are you and Mr Solo involved?” Rey asks as soon as he’s out of earshot.

Rose shakes her head. “He asked me about you, actually,” she confesses. “I’m surprised he didn’t ask you to dance next.”

Rey shrugs, trying and failing to hide how upset she is by this news. “It’s all right, I suppose,” she says. “I can understand why he’d ask you to dance. You’ve been such a marvelous friend to me and you look absolutely beautiful this evening.”

Rose feels her face heat up, and it’s not from the exertion of dancing. She’s about to open her mouth to thank her friend when Rey adds, “I mean, you always look beautiful, it’s just that tonight, with the ballgown—” She falters, realizing that she may be overstepping the boundaries of propriety.

“Th-thanks,” Rose stutters. “You look beautiful as well.”

To both Rose and Rey’s disappointment, Ben disappears for the rest of the evening. Rose is dying to know where he went and why he never asked Rey to dance, but she supposes that’s none of her business and instead hatches a plan.

The next week, the Ticos had decided to travel to Bath to take a short holiday. This will be the perfect opportunity for Rose to pull off a little matchmaking without her parents or sister around to pry.

“I’m feeling rather indisposed,” she says. “I’m not well enough to make the journey today. Please don’t cancel your trip. I’m sure I’ll be right as rain in a day or two and I’ll be fine here until then.”

Paige gets a look in her eye like she knows Rose is up to something, but she doesn’t pry. Instead, she convinces their parents to let Rose recover at home while the rest of them continue on to Bath. Rose has no doubt Paige is going to ask her a million questions when they return, but that’s a price she’s willing to pay.

As soon as her parents and sister are safely on their way to Bath, Rose pens a letter to Rey and another to Ben, inviting them for tea. It’s improper for Rose to be alone with an unmarried man to whom she’s not related, but with Rey as their chaperone, no one will be none the wiser.

Rey arrives before Ben does. “What do you have planned?” she asks as soon as she’s through the front door.

“I invited Mr Solo over for tea,” Rose says smugly. “And I need a chaperone.”

It’s almost funny to watch Rey’s expression as she processes this news. “I see.”

Rey is a nervous wreck while they await Ben’s arrival, pacing across the Ticos’ entry hall. “What are you so nervous about?” Rose teases.

“Nervous? Who’s nervous?” Rey replies.

Rose opens her mouth to tease Rey a little more, because she’s adorable when she blushes, but a knock sounds at the door, signaling Ben’s arrival. She waits a few seconds before opening the door—they can’t have him thinking they were hovering at the door, counting the seconds until his arrival, of course. He greets Rose when she opens the door, commenting on her strange, rushed invitation for tea. “Oh, I was simply in the mood for some company,” she says coyly. “But don’t worry. I invited a chaperone so that this isn’t anything improper.”

Ben frowns. “Who—oh.” His gaze falls on Rey, who’s looking just as pink as Ben is. Rose resists the urge to roll her eyes at the two of them. Honestly. Why do they both think that the other is uninterested?

Rose brings in the tea herself and they sit around the drawing room. She’s trying desperately to get Ben and Rey talking so that she can excuse herself for a little while later and let them get to know each other, but neither of them seems to be catching on. 

After nearly half an hour of this nonsense, she puts her teacup down. “That’s it,” she says. Ben and Rey both give her baffled looks. “You two can’t take a hint, so I’m just going to spell it out for you: you both want each other. You would make a very fetching couple, and as two of my closest friends, it is my duty to bring you together.”

Is it wrong that she takes a little pride in watching them gape at her like fish? “I can’t believe neither of you has caught on to the fact that this is a setup,” she adds. “I’ve set you up, so I’m going to go make myself busy in the kitchen for a while, making more tea.”

She stands to leave, but both Ben and Rey reach out to grab her. “Wait,” Rey says. “You can’t leave us alone together. It wouldn’t be proper, would it?” The question sounds innocent, but there’s a look in her eyes that makes something deep in Rose’s belly heat up.

Before Rose can respond, Ben speaks up. “Surely there are some other things you can spell out for us,” he says, his expression matching Rey’s in its intensity.

Okay. Now Rose is just confused. But the hungry looks Ben and Rey are giving her match the intensity of the looks they’re giving each other, leading Rose to believe that the attraction goes all three ways. “Well, if you insist,” she says lightly, trying to maintain at least some semblance of composure. “It’s rather warm in here, isn’t it?” she says to no one in particular as she removes her spencer.

This is by far the most scandalous thing Rose has ever done and she has no doubt it’s the same for Ben and Rey. She’s never even kissed someone before today, but it feels so natural to reach for Rey that she doesn’t even question it. The fact that Ben is watching only heightens the tension in the room. Rose doesn’t mind putting on a bit of a show for him, but she’s doing this for his and Rey’s benefit, so he’s going to need to participate at some point.

“Are-are you sure this is proper?” Ben asks. When Rose looks over at him, his face is a rather charming shade of pink, but he’s not hiding the hunger in his gaze.

“We have a chaperone,” Rey reminds him.

Ben frowns. “Which one of us is the chaperone now?”

Rose and Rey exchange glances. There’s mischief in Rey’s expression that sends a shiver down Rose’s spine. She looks back at Ben, removes her own spencer, and says, “Well, seeing as you’re the most fully-clothed person in the room, I guess it’s you.”

There’s a second where Rose is afraid that Ben’s going to back down from that challenge; instead, he removes his coat. “Is that how we’re playing this?”

Rose shrugs, admiring the view in lieu of giving a response. It’s difficult to hide how tall and broad Ben is, but this is giving her a closer look than she ever thought she’d get. She can see the outline of the muscles of his chest; when she glances lower, there’s a rather noticeable bulge in his trousers that makes her feel a bit swoony. She’s aware of the mechanics of sex, but she’s never had the opportunity to actually see a naked man.

“Rose,” Rey whispers. “He’s huge.”

Seeing as Rose has initiated this—albeit unintentionally—she understands this as her cue to take charge of the situation. “Don’t worry,” she tells Rey. “I’ll help warm you up for him.”

Ben makes a sort of shocked choking noise, but Rey says, “What about you? Don’t you want to...um…”

“I’ll make sure none of us walk away from this unsatisfied,” she says smugly, kneeling down in front of Rey. “But say the word and we’ll stop. That goes for all of us.”

“Of course,” Ben and Rey say in unison. “And I think it goes without saying that not a word of this escapes this room,” Ben adds. “I would never forgive myself if I were responsible for running the reputation of either of you.”

“That’s very noble of you, Ben,” Rose says, winking at him. She’s trying to think about this logistically: her family is out of town and there are no servants around, so they should have plenty of time with no risk of being caught in an uncompromised manner. Because it’s the middle of the afternoon, none of them are dressed in any formal wear, which will make it easier to remove any clothing.

Because yes, Rose finds that she wants to see all of Rey and Ben. And she wants them to see all of her, too.

Rose grips the hem of Rey’s gown. “May I?” she asks.

Rey stands up, causing Rose to stumble backwards. “You first,” she says to Rose, holding out a hand to help her to her feet.

Rose cocks an eyebrow at her, but she doesn’t hesitate to pull her gown off and drape it across the sofa. It’s just one layer, but she already feels so much more exposed than she had before. “Your turn,” she tells Rey, who’s gaping at her. When she tilts her head in Ben’s direction, he’s frozen in place, one hand holding the end of his cravat that’s still draped around his neck. It’s flattering to see that she can have this effect on two people she’s so enamored of.

Rey snaps out of her daze before Ben does, lifting her own dress over her head with Rose’s help and laying it on the sofa next to Rose’s. Rose and Rey are both wearing chemisettes; they take turns removing each other’s, giggling while Ben unbuttons his waistcoat.

Ben can handle his own clothing, but Rose wants to make sure Rey feels relaxed and cared for. “Sit down,” she urges Rey, nodding at the chair behind her, kneeling down as Rey reclines. She pushes the layer of Rey’s petticoat out of the way as she runs her hands along Rey’s calves. “Can I remove these?” she asks, indicating the white stockings Rey is wearing. Rey bites her lip, sneaking a peek at Ben’s expression. Whatever she sees there must be quite the sight, because she flushes before snapping her gaze back to meet Rose’s and nodding quickly. As tempted as Rose is to see what Ben’s doing, she’s unable to pull her gaze away from the soft skin of Rey’s legs that is slowly being revealed by the action of removing the simple cotton undergarments.

Well, it’s not simply Rey’s legs that have caught Rose’s attention, it’s also what lays at the apex of her thighs. Rose is not a stranger to her own body, so she’s at least somewhat familiar with how the mechanics of this work from Rey’s perspective. “Is this okay?” she asks Rey, sliding her hands up Rey’s thighs, praying that her voice doesn’t betray any of the nerves she’s suddenly feeling.

What if she’s making a huge miscalculation? What if she’s bad at this? What if Rey and Ben decide they want to be alone without her, after all? When Rey nods and says, “More than okay,” Rose’s anxiety is tempered by the way Rey adjusts her stance slightly, spreading her thighs wider and tugging the hem of her petticoat up to give both Rose and Ben a view of her cunt already slick with arousal.

Ben makes another choked sound, but Rose grins. “Excellent,” she says, reaching up to give Rey another slow, deep kiss. “How are you doing, Ben?” she asks as she turns to face him, but all further thoughts fly out of her head when she gets a look at him.

He’s not fully naked yet, which is probably a good thing. Rose needs a moment to acclimate herself to the sight in front of her. He’s slid his suspenders off of his shoulders and his shirt is unbuttoned and untucked from his trousers. The Organa-Solos no doubt have the money to spend on a good tailor, but Rose still finds herself wishing his shirt were just a little bit tighter. There’s a tantalizing view of what look to be well-developed pectoral muscles. And well-developed biceps, well-developed triceps, well-developed _everything._ What on God’s green earth does Ben do all day that he looks like this?

The way he misinterprets Rose’s stunned expression might have been charming if she wasn’t so aroused. “If this is too much—” he starts to say, but both Rey and Rose cut him off with a vehement “ _No_.”

Rose tears her gaze away from Ben to look back at Rey. “Do you want me to touch you?” she asks. She knows the answer is yes, but she likes the sound of Rey asking for her touch anyway.

Keeping one hand on Rey’s thigh, rubbing teasing circles on the inside of it, she lets the other drag along Rey’s slit. She’s already so slick; if her body is anything like Rose’s, that’s a very good sign. Rose’s touch is intentionally light—partially to tease, but also in case Rey decides to back out suddenly at this massive breach of propriety they’re all committing together. The way Rey’s body jerks when Rose’s finger makes a light pass of her clit sends a mirroring jolt of pleasure down Rose’s spine; when she shifts her stance slightly, she can feel how slick her own thighs are.

She has already opened her mouth to ask Rey if she’s okay, something Rey must be anticipating, because she says, “ _Oh_ I like that. Do it again.”

Rose complies without hesitation. She becomes so entranced in the way Rey looks when she’s gasping in pleasure that she almost forgets they have a third participant. Knowing Ben, he’s probably trying to figure out if he’s still welcome or not, and they can’t have that.

Rose presses a kiss to Rey’s thigh, then pulls her hand away. “Ben,” she says, turning back to face him. He’s still mostly clothed, although he’s massaging the bulge in his trousers that Rose hopes will be removed at some point. Assuming everyone is okay with that. “Come here.” Turning to Rey, she asks, “Do you want him to touch you?”

“Yes, please, someone touch me.” As soon as Ben is sliding his hands up along Rey’s thighs, Rose moves out of his way to take off her own clothing, placing it on the sofa along with Rey’s and Ben’s discarded clothing. It fills her with a soft feeling she doesn’t quite recognize to see their clothing laid out together like this, but she’d rather not take the time to identify it right now. Who knows if or when they’ll ever have another opportunity like this again?

Rey hisses, and it doesn’t sound like a pleased sound. “Oh god,” Ben says, shoving himself away from her. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“Your finger is, um,” Rey says. The blush on her face now seems to be more from embarrassment than a flush of pleasure. “Rather large.”

Ah. Rose probably should have seen this coming; it’s not like she’s never thought about how big Ben’s hands are. “Allow me,” she says, taking Ben’s place on the floor. “My fingers are smaller. Might be a little easier at first. And you,” she adds, glancing at Ben, “can watch and learn.”

“I can do that,” Ben agrees, nodding vigorously. It’s cute how eager he is to please. Rose never suspected he had this side to him; she’s grateful she’s able to see it now.

Meanwhile, Rey is frantically trying to pull her gown over her head. It would be a shame for it to tear, which is looking like a bigger and bigger risk. Rose and Ben exchange a quick glance, then they both help Rey out of it, earning each of them a kiss for their efforts. It’s a surprisingly sweet gesture, considering what they’re in the middle of, and it makes Rose blush as Ben steals a kiss from her, too.

They arrange themselves again with Rey on the chair, Rose on her knees in front of her, and Ben kneeling behind Rose, watching every movement as she slides her hand between Rey’s legs, marvelling at how slick Rey is. “Tease her like this,” she tells Ben. She lets her thumb glide in small, slow circles around Rey’s clit while her forefinger slides down, gently pressing against Rey’s entrance. Ben didn’t intentionally hurt Rey, but Rose wants to be gentle just in case Rey is a little sore.

Rose is shocked when Ben’s arm snakes around her waist, coming to rest between her legs. “Like this?” he murmurs in her ear, mimicking the motions Rose is doing to Rey.

“ _Oh_ ,” Rose gasps. “ _Exactly_ like that.” She wasn’t expecting Ben’s touch, but she lets herself sink back into him for a moment, enjoying the attention before she focuses on Rey again. It’s slightly distracting to have Ben touching her, but it’s a pleasant distraction. His touches are feather-light, just this side of teasing.

He, unlike Rey and Rose, is still not completely naked. She’d love to know how it feels to be pressed skin-to-skin with him, but if she asked for that, he’d have to stop touching her, and she’s not quite ready for that yet. In any case, she likes how steady and solid he feels against her; when she realizes what the hard bulge pressed against her back is, she nearly swoons knowing how aroused Ben is by this.

“Wow,” Rey says, looking dazed. “You two look _really_ good like that. It’s. Wow.”

The fact that she’s pretty much at a loss for words is a good sign, Rose thinks. To be fair, she’s starting to have a difficult time thinking of words herself. Between the way Ben is touching Rose, following her instructions as she touches Rey and the way Rey is very audibly enjoying this, she’s starting to understand some of the appeal of marriage.

But that’s not a road she wants to think about right now.

Rose nudges at Rey’s entrance with her index finger while her thumb is busy with Rey’s clit. “Is this okay?” she asks.

Rey nods. “Be gentle,” she says. “I’ve never—I mean, I—”

“It’s okay,” Rose says, pressing a kiss to the inside of Rey’s thigh. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

“I will,” Rey promises. She’s hot and slick and tight when Rose slides her finger in. No wonder it hurt when Ben tried.

Rose hasn’t explored her own body this much, but she does her best to hide her nervousness. She trusts both of them to let her know if she does something wrong, and it’s hot knowing that they’re both willing to follow her lead.

“Is this—I mean, do you want me to—?” Ben asks, still following Rose’s instructions.

Well, they haven’t come this far for nothing. Now that she’s thinking about it, she’s curious as to what it will feel like to have Ben’s fingers inside of her. “Be gentle,” she tells him. “And go slow.”

“Tell me if it hurts,” he whispers, then presses a kiss to the side of Rose’s neck. _Oh,_ who knew that necks were so sensitive?

Rose has been keeping a steady pace as she works her finger in and out of Rey, allowing her body to become accustomed to the intrusion, but she falters when Ben presses a finger inside of her. It’s just the tip, but it’s so much bigger than she expected. There’s a stretch that teeters between painful and pleasurable. It’s a real shame that Rose’s fingers are so much smaller than Ben’s; this is something she’d gladly do to herself in the privacy of her own bedroom.

The size difference between Ben and Rose is borderline comical, and it becomes clear just how big it is when Rose spreads her legs further to give Ben’s fingers more room to move. The result is a bit of fumbling as he has to adjust to the even lower stance. Rose has never given it much thought until now. Would it be awkward if they were to lie together?

Rey, apparently, likes what she’s seeing in front of her. “You two look amazing,” she breathes. It turns into a moan at the end as Rose’s finger crooks up and hits something that feels soft and spongy. “Do that again,” Rey asks. “And add another finger. I think I can take it.”

Rose smirks. “If the lady insists,” she purrs, sliding a second finger inside of Rey and repeating the motion.

“And—and your thumb,” Rey manages to get out. “Faster.”

To tell the truth, Rose is looking for more stimulation as well. “You heard the lady,” she tells Ben. “Move faster.”

“And this is—this is okay?” he asks, thrusting his finger in and out of her. His free arm is wrapped around Rose’s waist to steady her, occasionally flicking over her nipple as if he’s so focused on what his hand is doing between her legs that he forgets he has another.

“More than okay,” Rose gasps, shifting her hips to meet Ben’s movements. “And add another.” With another kiss to the side of her neck, he complies.

Rey is a mess now, legs shaking as she nears the precipice. Rose wonders if she’s ever done this to herself before, but figures it’s not her business to ask. She’s starting to lose her ability to think, anyway. Who knew that Ben Solo was this good with his hands?

“God, Rose,” Rey moans, palming her own breasts as she looks for more stimulation. Rose takes that as her cue to add another finger and sliding her other hand up Rey’s thigh to take over the motions her thumb is doing. Within seconds of this, Rey cries out as she falls off the edge. Between the look on Rey’s face as she comes and the sensation of her muscles clamping around Rose’s fingers, she follows, crying out as she clamps down on Ben’s fingers.

Rose does her best to work Rey through the aftershocks, but she’s a little too distracted by the way Ben is quickly leading her into overstimulation. “Ben,” she says, leaning back against him as she pulls her hands away from Rey. “Stop. It’s—”

He apologizes profusely as he pulls his hand away far more quickly than Rose intended. “It’s okay,” she assures him, still breathing heavily. “It was just sensitive, after I—um. You know.” Blast, what’s an appropriate euphemism for what just occurred? “I liked it a lot.”

“So did I,” Ben and Rey reply in unison. Rey is already sitting up, eyes on Ben. “That was incredible,” she tells them both. “I’ve never felt like that before.”

“Neither have I,” Rose admits, although she’s not going to go so far as to admit how much exploration she’s done of her own body. They may be tearing down a scandalous amount of boundaries today, but they can maintain this one.

Ben doesn’t reply, most likely because he can’t; Rose can still feel his erection throbbing against her back. He gasps and tightens his grip on her waist when she leans back into him, shifting her weight so that she’s grinding against him. Interesting. “Ben?” she asks, unable to resist the urge to tease him a little bit. “How are you feeling?”

He lets out a strangled sound that she suspects is supposed to be a laugh and lets go, pushing himself away from her. “I have never been this aroused in my entire life,” he admits. The hungry look on Rey’s face as she stares at him prompts Rose to turn around to take in how flushed he is. He’s sitting down on the floor now, legs crossed in a way that’s presumably an attempt to hide the massive erection he’s sporting.

And oh, Rose is desperately curious to know what he’s hiding under his clothing. She’s never seen a naked man before; such things are reserved for marriage, but this is a special case. He and Rey are in love, so he’s surely going to propose to her after this, which means that this will be Rose’s only opportunity to see him naked.

Of course, this means that she’s going to have to pretend she’s never done this before when she inevitably gets married...but she’ll cross that bridge when she comes to it. Something about that idea is a bit painful at the moment.

To Rose’s surprise, Rey is the one who speaks up. “So what are you waiting for?” she asks Ben. “It wouldn’t be fair of us to leave you unsatisfied.”

“I, ah.” He’s looking off at the wall behind Rey. There’s nothing there of interest, which suggests that he’s trying to focus on something other than the two naked women in front of him. “I don’t want to leave either of you in the family way,” he finally says. “You would be ruined. I couldn’t bear the thought of doing that to either of you.”

Ah. Good point. Rose looks to Rey, trying to judge what she’s thinking. They could use their hands, but after the way he just made Rose feel, she wants to do something a little different for him. Unfortunately, she’s out of ideas.

Rey is now sporting a curious expression on her face. “It’s not news that the Kenobis adopted me as their ward,” she says slowly. “I was an orphan living on the streets. There are things I know that are not fit for society.”

Rose has no idea where she’s going with this. “We don’t care about your origins,” she says. “Right, Ben?”

“The social class to which you were born matters not,” he agrees stiffly.

Rey smiles. “Thank you,” she murmurs. “It means a lot to me to know that neither of you looks down on me for that. But what I’m trying to say is, I know there’s another method of seeking release with a partner. I heard—um.” Rose isn’t sure what she’s talking about, but judging by the look on Ben’s face, he does.

“I’ve heard—I mean, there are things men say that are not fit for women’s ears,” he says. “I’ve never made use of the services offered at a brothel, but I’m aware of what happens there. Do you mean…” His gaze flicks to Rose, then back to Rey “...by using one’s mouth as a means to seek release?” It takes Rose a minute to understand, and then she has at least a dozen questions. Ben is still babbling. “I don’t want to suggest—well, you are certainly not the types of women involved in such matters.”

“I’m the one who suggested it,” Rey reminds him.

Ben still looks like he’s about to argue about their virtue, as if that’s up for debate at the moment. No, she needs to put him out of his misery. “I like that idea, actually,” she says before he can get another word in. “I have to admit, now that you’ve brought my attention to the idea, I’m curious about how you taste.” _After all,_ she thinks. _This is going to be my one and only opportunity to have this with you._

He makes an odd choking noise, then Rey urges him to take off his clothes. “It’s unfair if we’re the only ones who are naked,” she points out. “Besides, I’m curious about what you’re hiding under there. I’m sure Rose is, too.”

“Very curious,” Rose agrees, watching as Ben scrambles to his feet so that he can pull the rest of his clothing off. It’s not at all graceful, but Rey has slid off of the chair to join Rose on the floor so that she can whisper in her ear.

“I can’t believe how good you made me feel,” she confesses. “I hope we can do the same to Ben.”

Rose looks between Rey’s eager expression and Ben, who is now down to just his undergarments. Fuck, he’s gorgeous. Rey is a very lucky woman. “I have another idea, if both of you are open to it,” she replies, loud enough for Ben to hear as well.

Ben pauses, hands hovering at the waistband of his undershorts. “What is it?” he asks.

“Take those off and lie down on the sofa,” Rose says. “On your back.” She sneaks a glance at Rey, who seems just as clueless as Ben is.

Rose stands up, pulling Rey along with her. She leads Rey to stand next to Ben’s head at one end of the sofa. He’s so large that he barely fits, making Rose wish they had an actual bed to do this on. But there’s no point in stopping now. This will have to do. “You said the mouth can be used to help with sexual release,” she says. “Would you like to do that for Rey while I do it for you?”

His eyes go so wide, it’s almost comical. “I would like that very much,” he says. “Only if both of you are okay with it.”

Rey is already flushed with arousal. “I want that,” she says, letting go of Rose’s hand. “Should I, um—” she asks Ben.

“Come here,” he says. “Place your knees on either side of my face.”

Well, there’s no going back now. Rose watches hungrily as Rey and Ben adjust themselves, then takes a moment to enjoy the expression on Rey’s face as she lowers herself onto Ben’s mouth facing Rose, who is hovering over Ben’s thighs. “Oh,” she sighs, rocking her hips back and forth. “Oh, that is marvelous.”

Rose takes that as her cue to lean down and inspect Ben’s cock. She has a vague understanding of what to do. There’s something leaking out of the tip already; she assumes it’s like the slickness she feels between her thighs when she’s aroused.

Like right now. She just came and she selfishly wants more. But Rey is being taken care of and Rose wants to let Ben enjoy himself, too.

With one hand balanced on his hip, she takes the other and rubs her thumb over the tip, spreading the liquid around the top of his cock. Judging from the way he moans and jerks his hips up, it’s a good move. She does it again, then stops, at a loss for what else to do.

Ben seems to sense his hesitation, because he reaches up to lift Rey’s hips up for a second so that he can say, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Rey takes that as her cue to sit back, balancing on the arm of the sofa behind Ben’s head.

“I want to,” Rose says. “I’m just not sure what to do.”

Ben looks torn. “I think I would like it if you…” He trails off.

Rose gets the sense that he’s struggling to find a way to say something that isn’t “fit for a lady’s ears.” “What do you want me to do?” she asks.

“Put your mouth on me,” he says. “Lick your palm and touch me. It’ll—I need—lubrication helps,” he finally explains.

Ah. Rose looks him straight in the eye and licks a long stripe up her palm and to the tips of her fingers, then wraps her hand around him. Ben’s eyes roll up to the back of his head and he lets out a loud curse. She’s almost worried that she’s done something wrong until he says, “That feels incredible.”

She gives him a couple of slow pumps, marveling at the feel of him in her hand. He’s so hard, but the skin feels so delicate. It’s strange to think that there’s a part of the human body that can be so hard without a bone. Fascinating, really. But not nearly as fascinating as the way Ben moans when Rey resumes her position over his mouth.

Feeling braver now, Rose opens her mouth and wraps her lips around the tip of him. He damn near throws her off the couch with the way his hips buck up. She thinks she hears a muffled apology, but it’s difficult to tell through the sound of Rey’s moans as she grinds against his mouth.

Rose isn’t sure what she’d been expecting about the way he would taste. It’s not the most pleasant thing, but she finds she enjoys it anyway. It’s such an intimate thing, to know how another person tastes, she thinks.

There’s no way she’s going to be able to fit all of him in her mouth, so she uses her hand to stroke him. The other hand is still planted on his hip for balance, although she’s sorely tempted to put it to good use on herself. She’s so aroused that she’s certain Ben can feel her dripping onto his leg.

He has one hand on Rey’s hip, helping her balance; the other, he places on Rose’s head, fingers twisting in her hair. He’s not trying to force her to stay in place so that he can take control; on the contrary, it feels like he’s seeking that extra point of connection as she continues to take charge of the situation.

Rose readjusts herself to be in a more comfortable position, one that has her balanced over one of Ben’s thighs. She doesn’t even register that she’s moved until she realizes how good it feels to grind against his thigh like this. Judging from the way Ben groans and flexes his thigh beneath her, he’s perfectly content to let her use him like this.

She sees stars when she closes her eyes, lost in the combination of the taste of Ben in her mouth and the sounds he and Rey are making as he eats her out. Rose is starting to feel like this is going to be a race to the finish when Rey lets out a curse Rose has never heard before and screams, echoing the sound she made earlier when Rose made her come. That, in turn, brings Rose off, so stimulated she’s cresting before she realizes it. Her motions on Ben’s cock are haphazard at best, but he seems to be okay with it; he gently pulls Rose’s head away before he comes, covering her hand and his stomach with his spend.

Rey is still shuddering, although she’s moved off of Ben’s face and is now panting as she rests on the arm of the couch. Ben and Rose are breathless as well; she’s never seen him look so relaxed before, and it suits him. “Wow,” he breathes, giving Rose a wide-eyed look so full of adoration that she can barely handle it. “That was…” He trails off, unable to find the words.

That’s okay. Rose is fairly certain she knows how he feels. “Can I marry both of you?” he asks, and it doesn’t seem like he’s joking.

“I wish that was how it worked,” Rey replies. She doesn’t sound like she’s joking, either. “I mean, marrying my dearest friend and the man we both adore?”

Rose has barely caught her breath after her second orgasm, but this knocks it right out of her all over again. “I-I set this up for you two,” she stutters. “I thought you—”

“No, you asked me to be your chaperone so that you could get tea with your dear friend Ben,” Rey corrects her. “Everyone around town has been talking about how you two have practically been engaged for ages.”

Rose and Ben exchange glances. He looks just as confused as she feels. “They have?” she asks.

Rey shrugs. “Well, it is a rather smart match. You two make a fine couple.”

“Thanks,” Rose says, feeling her face warm up. “Rey, you’re my closest friend. I could never stand the thought of getting in the way of your happiness with Ben.”

“I think we can work something out,” she says, looking between Rose and Ben. “I’m happy to commit myself to a lifetime of spinsterhood if it means I can actually spend it with you two.”

Ben gapes at her. “So I marry Rose and you come live with us as, what? Rose’s companion?”

“Only if you want to,” Rey says earnestly. “No one would suspect a thing. It’s a perfectly acceptable way to explain why we all live together. As much as I appreciate all that Mr and Mrs Kenobi have done for me, I can’t live with them indefinitely, and I don’t want to marry anyone else. Just you two.”

It’s a perfect solution, now that she mentions it. It’s not uncommon for young single women to take on the role of a companion to another woman as a means to support themselves. Rose simply never considered it before.

“You’re not worried about causing a scandal?” Ben asks.

“I trust both of you to be discreet,” Rey says. “We wouldn’t be doing anything outwardly abnormal. No one would suspect a thing, would they?”

She has a point. What she’s proposing is unheard of, and yet Rose wants it more than she’s ever wanted anything in her life. “I accept,” she says to them. “I don’t want this to be the end. Do you?”

“Of course not,” Ben says. “You’re serious? Both of you?”

“More serious than I’ve ever been in my life,” Rose assures him.

“I never thought I’d have the opportunity to fall in love like this,” Rey admits. “I’m not letting this go without a fight.”

They’re all silent, taking each other in. “So, Rose,” Rey says. “How much longer will we have before someone comes looking for you?”

Ah. That’s right. They’re still naked. “Long enough to start planning a wedding,” Rose quips, reaching for their discarded clothing. “But I believe we may be pushing my luck if we try for another round right now.”

“That’s okay,” Rey says, leaning over Ben to take her discarded stockings from Rose. The expression on Ben’s face as Rey’s breasts brush against him would be comical if Rose didn’t know exactly how he felt. “We’ll have the rest of our lives together once we get married.”

**Author's Note:**

> between the engagement and the wedding, ben is lowkey jealous that rey and rose are able to spend time alone together without it being "inappropriate" but they end up writing him a bunch of love letters together (while banging, of course) all addressed from rose and people are like "wow ben your fiance really loves you if she's sending you a love letter this long" and he's like yes my one fiance
> 
> i didn't research too heavily into this because lbr the purpose of this is to write a soft regency threesome, but i did use [this article about men's regency clothing](https://wordwenches.typepad.com/word_wenches/2007/09/undressing-your.html) and [this article about women's regency clothing](https://wordwenches.typepad.com/word_wenches/2007/10/undressing-your.html) as a reference, although i took a lot of liberties with both.
> 
> [rey's solution to be rose's "companion" was a real thing in regency england!](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lady's_companion)
> 
> i am radioactivesaltghoul on [tumblr](https://radioactivesaltghoul.tumblr.com/) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/radioactivesaltghoul) and r_saltghoul on [twitter](https://twitter.com/r_saltghoul).


End file.
